


Rain

by kuonji



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuonji/pseuds/kuonji
Summary: Makoto could feel little flutters at the thought of the two of them walking under the same umbrella, even though they'd been dating for long enough that it was just plain silly to feel this way.
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Kudos: 26





	Rain

"Uh-oh." Makoto opened up his umbrella just in time to block the first larger droplets. He held it over them both. "This is romantic, isn't it?" Makoto could feel little flutters at the thought of the two of them walking under the same umbrella, even though they'd been dating for long enough that it was just plain silly to feel this way.

Haru cut a glance at him but didn't say anything.

The rainshower left as quickly as it had come, and a rainbow broke out. "Oh, look at that!" Makoto pointed. He faltered, realizing that Haru wasn't looking in the sky at all but at him. "Um, Haru?"

"I like Makoto when he's wet."

Haru walked ahead, out from under the umbrella. Makoto gaped after him.

Then he took a few bounding steps forward and trapped his boyfriend in the circle of his arms. He held the umbrella away from them both, behind Haru's back. The last remaining pitter-patters of rain dampened their hair. Makoto smiled, watching Haru's startled expression morph into an amused one. "Like this?" he asked softly.

Haru leaned away and affected a critical expression as he looked Makoto over. "Good enough," he decided, before he met Makoto in the middle.

  
END.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally based on a piece of fan art. Unfortunately, I've forgotten the artist's name, and I think it may have been a private commission, so I won't be able to share it here. You'll just have to use your imagination. ;)
> 
> * * *
> 
> If you enjoyed this story, you might try these:  
> [Makoto's Troubles, Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311507) (Free!), by kuonji  
> [The Ocean Is Not My Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13253784) (Free!), by kuonji  
> [A Walk In The Moonlight, Your Hand In Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927476) (Cardcaptor Sakura), by kuonji  
> [Kiss The Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068734) (Free!), by Carry_On_My_Assbutt  
> [dinner for two.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10716411) (Free!), by orphan_account


End file.
